


Why Won't You Work This Out?

by Rain_Moonwater_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bi Desi harry, Black Hermione, F/M, M/M, Multi, bi ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Moonwater_Witch/pseuds/Rain_Moonwater_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron's perspectives of the Hogwarts years based on their feelings for eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 1-Why the FUCK are you messing with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Year summary! :D

~~~~~HERMIONE GRANGER~~~~

Hermione stared at the redhead asshole in front of her. His name was Ronald Weasely, had six siblings, and was absolute rubbish at school. It took a lot of willpower to stop her from adding the words "everything else", because that would mean that he was rubbish at being cute.

As she shook herself out of her stupor, she scribbled down notes in shorthand and answered Professor Flitwick's questions, hoping to impress Ron.

But no, the sorry ass just had to call her a teacher's pet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was sitting at the end of the school year feast across from Ron. He just had to eat instead of talk. She couldn't believe that he was willing to give his life for them, and it made him even more cute in her opinion. 

Why oh fucking why. As she ate her key lime pie, she watched as Ron unexpectedly booped her nose lightly. "Hermione, wake up."

Thank all the deities, and hey, why not throw in a few demons, that he couldn't see the blush through her dark skin.

 

~~~~~~~~~RON WEASLEY~~~~~~~~

Ronald Weasely was staring at that girl, Hermione Granger, during the Flying Lesson. Her dark brown frizzy hair was pulled up into a bun, and her dark skin complimented the dark red of the robes.

She struggled to fly, her broom disobeying her every move. Finally, Ron snapped. He walked over silently, and said, "Look, you're not doing it right. Flying isn't something you can learn out of a book, Hermione, it's pure instinct. Close your eyes."

Hermione gaped in shock. "Close my eyes??? I don't know where I'm going if I can't see!" Shit, this is going to be harder than he thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was stealing glances at Hermione throughout the train ride home. Her hair bounced around her shoulders, and her eyes never left the page of her book.

He loved the way that she would smile at certain parts, write on the book in other times ("honestly, Ron, it's called annotating!"), and especially when she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. It was actually adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

Haha one of my first fic lmao please don't kill me.


	3. Year 2-I Nearly Lost You???

Hermione was sitting in the bathroom stall with Ronald Weasley, adding the bicorn horn into the cauldron and stirring gently. 

He was so bored that he was actually playing with her hair, braiding it and twining some pieces together. It was very peaceful and nice, one of the few times that they didn't argue.

Then Harry walked in, and they both immediately ran out of the stall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was heading inside of the Forbidden Forest, sucking in his breath as he stepped on a spider. "This is for you, 'mione." He thought, warding off a panic attack by remembering that lazy October afternoon in the bathroom stall.

He remembered the feel of Hermione's back pressing against his chest as she took a nap, and the amount of pressure that she was under, and he forged on ahead into the forbidden forest.


	4. Year 3-Please Don't Say That

Hermione was sobbing in the corner of her bed, cuddling Crookshanks who was not even bothering to escape. 

Ron hated her. Ron hated her. Rob hated her.

Ron. Sirius Black had attempted to kill him. Oh, Ron. Why did he have to hate her? It wasn't like she was evil. Not like she was Malfoy. Not like she was You-Know-Who.

She clung to her cat tighter, and wished that she could at least have hugged him before their friendship went down the drain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was repeatedly bashing his head against the wall. Why the fuck did he have to say such horrible things to Hermione. 

Now she hated him. Well, so did everyone. Nobody actually liked him for who he was, he was just Harry Potter's friend. Just the redhead with no friends and a weird, poor family.


	5. Year 4-Oh God, I Forgot!

Hermione was sitting in her dorm, legs crossed, breathing in and out, in and out. She tried to ignore the fact that Ron had ruined her fun date to the Ball.

Why was he so concerned? Viktor was just a friend. A really, really good friend who she could tell about Ron. Viktor would agree. He understood. He was nice.

Ron, however, ruined it. Oh, how she would love for him to try and fix the mess that the asshole had started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was banging his head into the table. He needed to ask Hermione to the ball before anybody else, but apparently she was going with somebody else. Was she making it up so that she wouldn't have to go with him?

Was he that awful to her? Ugh, the only other person he would ask would be Viktor Krum. Bisexuality could be a bitch sometimes, and Krum was too attractive and he would love to go with him if the taboo didn't exist.

But Hermione was going with some other guy-or maybe girl-and now he was alone again. Maybe eventually?


	6. Year 6-Hey, it's Okay

Hermione was writing her Potions essay with her legs stretched out over Ron's legs. "Ron, have you seen Harry?" She asked mildly, and Ron shook his head. 

"Nope, the little shit has gotten away from us again." Hermione laughed loudly, and Ron grinned at her. She loved it whenever he smiled at her, she felt special and sure of herself, like she had done something right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was thinking of Hermione that night, and took out the book that she had given him. She didn't have to know that he had read it fifteen times over because it was a gift from her.

Ron imagined her face, the dusting of freckles over dark skin, her frizzy hair in a French braid that Parvati had done. His heart hurt as he thought of how attractive Hermione had been.


	7. Year 6-Fuck You

Hermione slammed the Prefect's bathroom door shut, her face streaming with tears. Lavendar. Of course, she would be the one to take Ron away. Shit. The eyeliner that she had spent so long on for the Quidditch match smeared, the red and gold all over her eyes.

She sank into the bath, sobbing as she remembered Ron and Lavendar kissing, remembered Ron's happy face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron whispered Hermione's name in his sleep, unknowingly gripping onto her hand as she cried over his bedside. He was tired and couldn't wake up just yet. His dreams had Hermione there.

She was reading, she was singing, she was laughing, she was debating, and she was-OKAY, NOT FOR CHILD AUDIENCES.

He smiled as he thought of the smartest person he ever knew, and the bravest.


	8. Year 7-You Left

Hermione was grabbing Ron's clothes, and stuffed them in her bag. She found a piece of paper in one of the pockets, and she opened it slowly.

It was a drawing of her. An incredible one, it was extremely realistic and she felt touched and even more in love with this snarky git.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was crying in his room in Shell Cottage as he remembered the scar that Bellatrix left on Hermione. Mud blood. How dare she hurt Hermione, how dare she even touch her.

Ron was still crying when Hermione came in thirty minutes later, and they cuddled for a little bit. (Hermione obviously being the big spoon)


	9. I'm Happy with You!

It was a week after the war and nearly the entire school was fixed. As Hermione and Ron lay on the couches in the Gryffibdor common room, Hermione decided to own up to Gryffindor.

She kissed Ron, making it slow and sweet as his hands fit against her waist nicely. It was a nice kiss, nothing to forward, just sweet and passionate and-oh, they were spooning. Ron wasn't complaining, and as they cuddled Ron kissed the top of Hermione's hair, then her forehead, then her nose, and finally her mouth.

It was nice, and Hermione was excited for the future.


End file.
